Conventionally, a headrest adjusting apparatus may include a capacitive sensor that detects a location of the head of a passenger with a detection electrode disposed on a contact surface of a head part of a headrest in a noncontact manner to adjust the forward/rearward position of the headrest to a proper position without causing a unpleasant feeling to the passenger, and adjust the forward/rearward position of the headrest based on an output (detection result) of the capacitive sensor.
The headrest adjusting apparatus may include a capacitive sensor that detects a distance between a headrest and a head, a headrest driving motor that drives the headrest to become closer to or far away from the head, and a controller that controls driving of the headrest driving motor based on the output of the capacitive sensor and adjust the headrest to a proper position such that the distance between the headrest and the head may be constant.
The headrest adjusting apparatus may include a capacitive sensor that detects a location of the head of a passenger (sitter) with a detection electrode disposed on a contact surface of a head part of a headrest in a noncontact manner to allow the upward/downward position of the headrest to accurately correspond to the location of the head of the passenger, and adjust the upward/downward position of the headrest based on an output (detection result) of the capacitive sensor.